The proposed instrumentation will be used to upgrade the existing Image Analysis Laboratory at the New-England Medical Center. The Laboratory has been involved in computerized biomedical image processing projects for fifteen years and represents one of the few such facilities in the country. The proposed hardware enhancements would both increases the sensitivity of the computer analysis as well as increase the speed, storages, and output capabilities of the existing computer. With this increased capacity a number of large-scale clinical studies could be undertaken. Letters of commitment from several collaborators, with studies in progress, are attached. All of these projects would derive a tremendous benefit from the application of the quantitative, objective, and reproducible techniques that have been developed at the Laboratory. Most of these projects are concerned with an evaluation of changes in the optic nerve, resulting from a variety of severe ocular diseases, such as glaucoma. However, applications of image processings to other areas of biomedicine are also underway. Present studies include: measurements of disc changes in treated and untreated ocular hypertension; measurements of disc changes in glaucoma patients treated with argon laser trabeculoplasty; correlation of disc changes with changes in visual field; the analysis of vascularity of the optic disc in ocular hypertensives; automated leucocyte differential research; and automated muscle and nerve biopsy analysis. Applications of the proposed instrumentation to other areas of medicine include: morphologic analysis of cell cultures, biostereometric analysis of shrinkage and wear in artificial teeth, enhancement and interpretation of radiographic, PET and NMR imagery, PAP smear analysis, and three-dimensional reconstruction and analysis of tissue sections.